You Raise Me Up
by AnimeChanX3
Summary: This is my bleach fanfiction with my Oc Kokoro. I hope you will follow along my story :
1. Prologue

You Raise Me Up

Prologue

It's been 7 hours since I first sat down in this bus now I'm absolutely sick of being in it. I stare out the window watching the stripes in the street become a blur. I awoke from Momegoma Town without any memories of who I was or what I had been doing before. I had no prior memories of a childhood or parents. I was nobody. I felt a depression come over me until a badge fell out of my pocket. All that was on it was squad 13. The badge meant nothing to me at first but then I remembered I was a shinigami from squad 13 in the Soul Society. My name and age were still unclear but I knew I was not of this world. I stand up to look at my surrounding until I am distracted by the sound of a bell. I look down to wrist to see that I am wearing a metal wristband. I raise my wrist close to my face and see a name written on. It read "Kokoro Misake" I n all honesty I wasn't particularly faithful in that being my name but it would be my title in the meantime. I don't tend to ponder on the thoughts of what happened to me and why I couldn't remember anything because my imaginations would get a bit farfetched. I just simple stared walking down a road until I came to a street called Tokimo. I don't know what it was but something was telling me I was meant to be here. I gallivanted around the street until I was stopped dead in my tracks. A great feeling of unease swept over me. I pivoted to my right and then again to my left but there was nothing there. I thought the feeling would subside but the feeling grew more intense. I looked all around me trying to discover the reason for this feeling then there was a strong wind. Suddenly a memory swept to my mind. My mind suddenly went barren. My body reacted on its own. I pulled out the badge and place it against my chest. Suddenly there was this force shoving me from my body. Next thing I know I am in different clothes with a sword in hand.

No time to comprehend what happened the feeling of unease grew even stronger. I spun around to see a huge monster. I had a huge gaping hole in its chest and a huge mask. My hands clutched around the grip of my sword and I pointed it at the beast. My hands trembled as I held the sword. My heart beats raced as I just stood there. The monster did not to hesitate it swung at me with great force. Without thinking I leaped into the air and avoided the impact as its hand hit the ground. The only thought racing in my head was "What is this thing and why is it attacking me?" I swung my sword pathetically at it making zero contact with anything. The beast swung again but this time the collision hits my leg and I fall to the ground. It goes for another strike but I retract my legs before they get caught in the attack. My eyes widen with fear. I was going to die here! I sat there in shock staring as the beast lifted its hand once more preparing for another strike. Move! Move! Move! My body was still frozen with fear. Fight! Fight back! I quickly pulled my sword up from the ground and pointed it up just as the beast hand was about to pound me. I close my eyes and brace for the impact but it never comes. When I open my eyes I see blood dripping down from my sword and the blade jammed into its hand. I quickly pull my sword to the right and watch as it tears through the monster hand. The mask! Break the damn mask! Without thinking I quickly jumped above the monster and aimed my sword straight down. I plunged my sword into its mask then quickly jumped down leaving my sword in the wound. The monster stumbles then falls in the middle of the street. I walk up to it and pull out my sword. I slowly back away from the dead beast for its corpse it beginning to dissolve. I watch until it is completely gone. Suddenly memories of me fighting monster exactly like this flushed through my head. This thing was once a human. Hallows malevolent deceased souls of formerly normal humans was the definition I was told when I faced my first one. Destroying then was my job as a soul reaper. To defeat hallows and save souls was my destiny.

I went toward my body that was just laying there on the ground. I reached towards myself and materialized back into my human body. I continued down the street until I came to a bus stop. I watch as the civilians board the bus and quickly fill up the seats. I walk towards it and enter through doors and look at the bus driver.

Kokoro: Where is this bus heading?

Bus Driver: Karakura

I make my way to an empty seat next to a window in the far right. Karakura here I come!


	2. Chapter 1 Urahara

The bus slowed to a gentle stop I got out of my seat and walked towards the door.

Kokoro: Thanks for the ride

The bus driver just nodded and I walked out the doors. I watched as the bus doors closed and the bus drove off. I walked down the street not knowing what to do now. It was dark but somehow I felt safer than I was when the sun was still up. I stared up at the sky. I don't know what it was but I felt more at home than anything when I did this. Next thing I know… Wham! Smacked my head against some pole.

Kokoro: DeMint! Who the hell would put something like this in the middle of a sidewalk!!

I rubbed my head and looked around. In the corner of my eye I spot a small shop. The shop looked out of business and a bit rundown. The sign read Urahara's Shop.

Kokoro: Urahara…. That name is vaguely familiar. But I can't seem to grasp the idea of where I have heard it.

I approached the store cautiously afraid something wasn't quite right here. I open the door and peak my head in.

Kokoro: Hello? Anybody Here?

I kicked off my shoes and stepped inside. It was dark but very quite. I got this edgy feeling like I was invading.

???: And who might you be? A thief.

I quickly shot around and searched for the source who spoke those words. In the shadows I caught a glimpse of a man with a hat on.

Kokoro: Sorry for intruding. I was just wondering if this was a rundown building or not. I'll leave now.

???: I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you new to town?

Kokoro: Yes I am. I just arrived here this evening

???: don't you think it's dangerous to be wondering around at night? I mean a girl like you shouldn't be out at this time of night.

Kokoro: I'll be fine thanks for worrying.

I turned to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

???: Please what kind of guy would I be to let a girl like you go out there. My name is Urahara by the way.

Kokoro: Urahara…. Oh you're the owner of this shop. My name is Kokoro Misake.

Urahara: Well Kokoro why don't we get to know each other over a cup of tea.

Kokoro: Thank you very much.

Most people would be suspicious if a grown man would let a girl stay with him but I can't explain why but I trusted him. I followed him to a well-lit room with a table in the center. I sat down next to hit while Urahara poured tea into a cup in front of me. There was a chess board in the middle of the table with marvel pieces. There was this strange feeling like I played chess before.

Urahara: Ahh yes that chess board is a beauty isn't it. I don't quite remember where I got it from though.

Kokoro: It really is a beauty.

Urahara: You know how to play?

Kokoro: I don't know….

Urahara: You don't know? How do you not know?

Kokoro: Well you see I have no prior memories of who I was.

Urahara: Interesting . How do you know your name then.

Kokoro: it was written on this bracelet.

Urahara: I see… Hmm let me get a closer look at you.

Urahara leans in and studies my face. I study his face as well. I swear I've seen him before.

I scanned his facial features until that feeling came back. I pulled away the feeling got more intense.

Kokoro: That feeling again! Is it another Hallow?

Urahara: This is interesting you seem to know what a Hallow is but my dear this is not the spiritual pressure of a Hallow but something much more powerful.

Kokoro: Spiritual.. Pressure?

Urahara: You really did forget everything. Let me explain. Spiritual pressure is what a creature gives off. Humans usually do not have any but there are some cases in which they do. Now the bigger the spiritual pressure the more powerful the creature is.

Kokoro: Ahh. Thank you for explaining that to me, but if that wasn't a Hallow's spiritual pressure then whose was it?

Urahara: My own

Kokoro: but that means….

Urahara: that's right I'm not human.

Kokoro: A soul reaper?

Urahara: You never cease to amaze me. Yes I am in fact a Shinigami.

Kokoro: What squad?

Urahara: No squad I am not part of the Soul Society

Kokoro: Oh…

I began to play with the chess pieces on my side of the board. I moved the smallest one up two spaces. Random images rushed around in my head. I remember playing chess with some older boy.

Kokoro: I have played before. Lots of times…. But I always lost against this boy

Urahara: Oh and who is this boy?

Kokoro: I don't know…. You still wanna play

Urahara: Sure

The game lasted a few minutes until I checkmated him. As I knocked down his kings Urahara laughed. I stared at him half confused half concerned.

Urahara: Good game me dear but how bout we play another game of my choice?

Kokoro: Sure what game?

Urahara pull out a stick and hits my head with it. The same force the pushed me out of my body out before was pushing me out again. I was once again in my shinigami form.

Urahara: Just as I thought a shinigami, but you keep you spiritual pressure hidden well

Kokoro: hidden? Mine is hidden?

Urahara: Hmm strange indeed. Well let's see if we can make you release that pressure shall we?

Urahara made his way to the door and I followed. We reached a ladder and started to climb down.

Urahara: Wow how did this get here? How can this big space be under a small shop

Kokoro: You don't need to do that I get it

Urahara: Ahah I guess you're right

We reached the ground and he pulled out his sword.

Urahara: Let the Game begin


	3. Chapter 2 The Game and Memories

Chapter: 2

Kokoro: wait… what? You want me to fight you??

Urahara: That's right my dear.

Kokoro: I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be much of an opponent because I don't really remember how to fight

Urahara: let me help jog your memories

Urahara pointed his sword at me and prepared to attack. Just when I thought he was going to rush at me, he disappeared. I pulled my sword out automatically and spun around in a guard position. When I realized what I had done Urahara's sword was colliding with mine pushing me to the ground.

Urahara: See its coming back already

Kokoro: What are you talking about this was just luck

I swung my sword pushing him off of me. I jumped to my feet and face him. He once again disappeared and reappeared about ten feet away from me. I looked at him carefully until I saw a flashback of him wearing a long-sleeved captain's haori.

Kokoro: You used to be a captain

Urahara: Oh you remembered that… Yes I used to be a captain of the 12th division before my exile.

Kokoro: I knew I heard your name before…

Urahara: Enough talk let's fight.

He once again disappeared. I gripped my sword wonder what to do. I relaxed my mind trying to think of how I used to fight. Think! Think! Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a field surrounded by roses. I spun around looking for the baron place I was with Urahara just a few minutes ago.

??: Have you forgotten how to use me

Kokoro: Who said that?!

??: Have you forgotten all about me then

Kokoro: Show yourself!

A girl with silver hair appeared before me. She had a sad look on her face and she had a small black cat beside her. She moved toward me and put her hand on my shoulder.

??: Kokoro please remember me

Kokoro: Rosimaru….

The name suddenly escaped my mouth. Yes… this was my zanpakuto's name. Memories of me fighting alongside her winning many battles. I turned around and hugged her.

Kokoro: Rosimaru I'm sorry I forgot you!

Rosimaru: Quickly Kokoro! You must return to the battle and use me. This foe is much stronger than that hallow. He will be good practice for us since we are so out of practice.

Kokoro: Yes Rosimaru let's fight.

I was suddenly in a collision between Urahara and my swords. I quickly swung back and flash stepped away from him.

Urahara: well it seems you have returned. Have you remembered how to fight yet.

Kokoro: Yes thank you for helping me.

I relaxed my shoulder and focused on his spiritual pressure.

Urahara: Ahh it seems you have finally let your spiritual pressure go.

Kokoro: yes I let it go I think this is what I need to fight you at a proper level. Now let's get this battle really going. Bloom Rosimaru!

My sword suddenly became slightly longer and my tassel became a rich blue. I pointed it at him and flash stepped next to him.

Kokoro: Call out you sword's name.

Urahara: As you wish. Awaken!

He pointed his sword at me and we began to spar again. I don't know how long we were fighting but I was having fun. It wasn't a serious fight it was just like when you quarreled with friends when you were little.

Urahara: How about we get serious and find out who is stronger?

Kokoro: I'm sorry but no I don't like to fight seriously. Actually I prefer not to fight unless I have too.

Urahara: Interesting… well ok.

He appeared next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He began to put away his sword but it snagged on my bracelet chain and broke it. I don't know why but I was consumed with sudden rage.

Urahara: Opps. Let's go inside and fi-

I pulled out my sword and held it at his throat.

Urahara: Your spiritual pressure… it's incredible

I suddenly lowered my sword and shut my eyes. I calmed myself down before I did something I would regret.

Urahara: and just like that it's gone! Your hid you pressure once again!

Kokoro: ah yes I remember now I do have incredibly high pressure but I learned to hide it because it was a nuisance to my brother.

My heart began to beat faster. I sunk to the ground and grabbed my shoulders. It hurts my heart was beating so fast it hurt. I had a brother who I loved very much. He disappeared years ago when I was twelve. I can't remember his face but I remember what his last words to me were. "Live the way you want! Don't let others tell you what to do." Then he disappeared from my life forever.

When I awoke I was in a bed in my shinigami form. I got up and held my chest. My heart didn't hurt anymore but I needed to go home. I needed to go home to the Soul Society.


	4. Chapter 3 Soul Society

Chapter 3: Soul Society

I sat up and threw the blanket off my lap. I crawled to the door and slid it open. I leaned against the frame and pulled myself upright. I walked around lost having no clue to where I am going. I wandered around aimlessly trying to find Urahara. I bump into this little girl as I made my way down a hall.

Kokoro: Oh sorry!

??: it's ok. May I help you?

Kokoro: I am trying to find Urahara do you know where he is?

??: Follow me.

Kokoro: My name is Kokoro. What is yours?

??: Ururu..

Kokoro: Nice to meet you Ururu

She said nothing after that but ushered me to the same room I first spoke to Urahara. He was sitting on the floor talking to some man.

Kokoro: Urahara I want to ask you something something important.

Urahara: Hmm?

Kokoro: I w-

Just then the doors of the store opened and a woman with tan skin walked in.

??: Oi Urahara! What's this business you called me here to discuss?

Urahara: Yoruichi! You're here so early I wasn't expecting you for at least another day.

Yoruichi…. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah now I remember she was the 2nd division's leader until she helped Urahara escape!

Kokoro: Yoruichi! Wow it's really you!

Urahara: You remember her but it took you awhile to remember me that's not fair!

Yoruichi: Who are you?

Kokoro: I am Kokoro Muguruma pleased to meet you.

Yoruichi: Muguruma… hmm I have heard that name before

Urahara: Let it go she should remember on her own

Yoruichi: Ok…

Kokoro: Urahara… I want to go to the Soul Society

Urahara: So soon! I wanted you to stay a little while too

Kokoro: I want to know who I am

There was silence. It was awkward but I shut my mouth not wanting to utter a word.

Urahara: I see……. Well I have no right to stop you there.

Yoruichi: Let's get the girl on her way shall we Kisuke

Urahara: Yes.. Kokoro follow us.

They headed toward the door I entered and went to the little latter that led to the place where Urahara and I fought. We walked to an open area and Urahara turned around.

Urahara: Okay now pay attention.

He snapped his fingers together and a huge white brick like thing fell straight down. Then another one came out of the bottom left and again on top of that and then a final one made a square shape.

Yoruichi: This is senkaimon a gate that leads to the Soul Society.

Urahara came up behind me and hit me with his cane again. Once again I was pushed out of my body and into my soul reaper form.

Urahara: now you can pass without much difficulty. But you will have one problem

Kokoro: What is that?

Yoruichi: You only have 4 min to get to the other side or you will be lost in the Dangai forever.

Kokoro: 4 minutes huh…… how am I supposed to know where to go.

Urahara: that is what Yoruichi is here for. She will guide you.

I turn to Yoruichi and bow politely.

Kokoro: Thank you.

She doesn't say anything and steps toward the gate I follow her and suddenly we are swallowed by darkness. We began running. It felt like the walls were closing in on us but I didn't dare look behind us. It seemed like we were running for hours but we soon reached a light. I squinted as we ran towards it. Soon all the darkness was melted away by the light and Yoruichi stopped running. I stopped as well and stood in awe as the huge world of the Soul Society was before me.

Kokoro: Wow..

Yoruichi: The town is that way.

Kokoro: So this is where we part huh…

Yoruichi: You're on a journey to find yourself I can't help you with that.

Kokoro: I understand thank you.

I flash step and make my way to the town.


	5. Chapter 4 Squad 13

Chapter 4: Squad 13

I continued to walk down the path until I came to a gate. There were two men standing in front of it guarding it from outsiders I guess. I slowed my pace and approached the gate.

??: Kokoro?

Kokoro: Do I know you?

??: Ahh come on you don't remember me?

Kokoro: I'm sorry I don't…

??: It's me Izuru Kira

Kokoro: I'm sorry but I don't remember

Izuru: Well I guess it can't be helped I mean you must meet thousands of people every time you visit another district

Kokoro: Yeah… If you would excuse me

I started to pass him by but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Izuru: Oh come on stay awhile! I mean it has been forever since we got to hang out.

Kokoro: I have to go somewhere

Izuru: Well it was worth a shot. Be sure to stop by Squad 3 some time so we can catch up.

He lets go of my hand. I smile at him. I don't know why but being with him makes me want to laugh. Maybe we were friends back in the day.

Kokoro: Got it!

I turn to leave and flash step into the city. I come across a few kids running around and a lot of adults. All souls…. that were sent here after they had died in the human world. I continue to walk around aimlessly until I ran into somebody.

Kokoro: Oh I'm so sorry.

I look up to see long silver hair and a white haori. It had squad 13 on the back. The man cocks his head towards me and I could feel my heart stop. His face was so familiar.

??: Kokoro?!

He fully turned around and gave me a hug. His embrace was warm but he was heavy and I pulled away from the hug as he began to cough.

Kokoro: Captain… is that you

The words just stumbled out on their own. He was my captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. He was always ill and goofy at times. But he was a kind and caring captain.

Jushiro: Where have you been?!

Kokoro: I lost my memory and was in the human world when I awoke.

Jushiro: I see come with me.

He grabbed my hand and started to move. We started down the path for who knows how long until we came to a garden surrounded by walls. The was flowers everywhere in full bloom. I remember coming to this place a lot when I first joined the squad.

Kokoro: Why are we here?

Jushiro: Just wait here.

He disappeared into a building closing the door behind him. I sit down next to a tree and looked around my surroundings. There were a dozen of colors. But what caught my interest was a lonely red rose. I lean towards it and study it more closely. It isn't fully bloomed in fact its just barley began to bloom.

Jushiro: Strange flower isn't it? It suddenly pooped up but it never bloomed it's just like it's frozen in time.

Kokoro: Strange.

I caught a glimpse of a beige folder in his hand behind his back. It had my name on the tab.

Kokoro: What is that?

Jushiro: It's your file.

He opened the folder and began to recite my information.

Jushiro: Date of birth: Unknown. Parents: Unknown. You entered into the academy at a pretty young age. Since you refused to live with the squad when you joined… Address: Unknown Top in you class and one of the youngest graduates. You have real potential as a shinigami. Yamamoto himself said if you tried you could be his successor.

Kokoro: Yamamoto?

Jushiro: Oh that's right…. He is squad 1's captain. I'm sure you will get reacquainted with the other captains along your way. I'm sorry this file wasn't much help.

Kokoro: It's okay you did the best you could.

He closed the folder and set it aside. He leaned back and sat down on the grass.

Jushiro: Kokoro… really do have potential to be a great shinigami.

Kokoro: Thank You

Jushiro: Would you consider being my lieutenant?


	6. Chapter 5 Heart Ache

Chapter 5: Heart Ache

The words stunned me as they caught me off guard. I stared at him with blank eyes and tried to plan out the words I was going to say.

Kokoro: What

Obviously it didn't work.

Jushiro: Will you be my lieutenant?

Kokoro: Oh wel-

Suddenly I had this déjà vu feeling. Have I've been asked about this before. I shut my eyes and began to search through my mind. Yes. Yes I have been asked this question. I was like I was watching a video. I was standing in the rain with Jushiro and he asked me then same question. But my reaction was not what I expected. I simply smiled and shook my head no. He asked why but when I went to answer my lips just moved, no sound came out. What was my reason? That would have to wait. I opened my eyes and softened my gaze.

Kokoro: I think you know my answer. It remains the same as the last time we spoke about this matter.

Jushiro: But Why! Couldn't you even consider the possibility of being my lieutenant?

Kokoro: I don't remember my reason but I still stand behind it.

Jushiro: I almost forgot how headstrong you were and still are.

Kokoro: Haha yeah….

Jushiro stared having another one of his coughing fit. This one was worse than the last one. I suspect the flowers might be the cause of it but I couldn't be sure. I stood up and put his arm around my shoulder. I helped him to the room he pointed out to me. I helped him into the room and onto the mat laid out already. The fit continued for another 5 minutes all of which I spent watching helplessly on the sidelines.

Jushiro: That was a bad one.

Kokoro: I think you should get some rest.

Jushiro: I think you're right.

I sat there until he fell fast asleep. I left the room careful not to even make a creak in the floor. I made my way out of the garden and back to the town. Once again I found myself wandering around the town with no real aim as to where I was going. I pasted some other shinigami. They all smiled and waved my way. Had I known them before? I didn't bother to ponder the thought I just merely continued my way. Then whack! I run into another damn person. He was different though a shinigami like I and he had short spiky hair. He turned around to reveal he had a tattoo on his face. Something about this tattoo made my heart drop.

??: Kokoro….

That's all I heard come from his mouth. I clenched and ran off. I couldn't think nor could I figure out why seeing that tattoo made me want to cry. I ran and ran until I came across a sakura tree behind a fence. I hopped the fence and laid against the tree. I hugged my knees and tried to calm my body down. That's the last thing I remember before pitch dark. The next time I opened my eyes a man was standing in front of me. Long black hair and a white haori flowing in the wind.

??: Kokoro is that you?!


	7. Chapter 6 Drawing

Chapter 6

Here I was one again with someone calling me by my name that whom I do not or at least I think I do not know at all. I think this was going to become a reoccurring pattern. I wish I would just get my memory back already for I have become very tired of this and it has only happened twice.

Kokoro: I'm sorry but do I know you?

???: Yes you do… Have you forgotten?

His face was stone cold and emotionless and I was bugging me. How could a person be so emotionless?! And to make it worse His jet black hair just increased his emotionless face!!

Kokoro: Yes I believe I have. You see I awoke in the human world with complete amnesia only remembering my name thanks to a bracelet found on my wrist.

???: I see. What else have you learned about yourself as to coming back to the Soul Society.

Kokoro: I am a member of Squad 13 led by Jushiro Ukitake. Age unknown, Address unknown, Parents unknown. I am said to be one of the great promising Shinigami of my generation with great potential at replacing Yamamoto leader of squad 1.

My voice should have been formal since he was a captain and I was just a shinigami with no official rank but I spoke to him very casually. I felt very close to him somehow but I couldn't remember what kind of relationship we had if we even had one.

???: Follow me.

With his emotionless face he turned his back to me and walked toward the house which I presumed to be his own. I quickly followed slowly taking in the surrounding with the hope of causing my memories to return. We went to a hall close to a pond filled with small fish. Still nothing came back as we made our way down the hall and into a room. The room was bare and only had a large futon on the ground in the center. The futon was pure white but the pillow case on the pillow was red. The color was deep and reminded me of blood or maybe a rose.

???: Does this place seem familiar?

Kokoro: No I'm afraid not. Should it be?

???: Yes this is where you live since you were about 5. That is until you disappeared

Kokoro: So this is where I lived….

His face was still stone. Not a speck of emotion to be found anywhere on his face. I looked him over. He was not clenching his fist or anything to show frustration. No worry in his eyes and not a troubled look either. Even though it would be impossible to tell from the exterior [I'm telling you completely impossible] but I could sense that he was really worried and maybe a little sad that I had forgotten about him. Damn It! I wish I could remember everything. I turn my eyes away to him and scan the room for help to recover any fragment of my memories. Nothing. But I did spot some paper hidden under the pillow.

Kokoro: What is that?

???: I don't know this is your room and most of things in here have been left untouched.

I bent down and grabbed the paper from its hidden spot. It had a picture of a crudely drawn bunny that looked like it was drawn by a five year old.

Kokoro: It's a drawing….

???: It is dated back to when you first started living here. Give it here.

I handed him the paper

???: Just as I thought this the first of many drawings you asked me to draw for you.

Yes it was all coming back now I came to this house after my parents… urgh my head hurt. But I still continued to follow my memory. I came to this house when I was very small and was allowed to live here and I could also adopt the family name: Kuchiki.

Kokoro: Byakuya.

Byakuya: Yes.

Kokoro: [turning to face him. Then Bows] I'm sorry I caused you trouble.


	8. Chapter 7 Memories of Byakuya

Chapter 7: Memories of Byakuya

Byakuya: So your memories have returned?

Kokoro: I doesn't work like that I may remember pieces but I have ceased to remember a large sum at one time. But I do remember this house and this family.

Byakuya: I see. What exactly do you remember?

Kokoro: I remember when I first came here when I was five.

[note: the following is Kokoro telling her past]

I was drained of all my energy and was wandering around the city until I came to your house. I collapsed at the sakura tree and Ginrei found me. He took me in and raised me back to health. He invited me to join the family and adopt the family name but I refused. I wanted to keep my own family name but he still allowed me to stay and live here. I was a very quite child. I remember seeing you for the first time. I was with Ginrei as he was talking his daily stroll before duties; you were training very hard in the court yard. Then a strange woman appeared and took you hair band allowing your hair to fall. You called her Yoruichi and began to argue with her but she just seemed to laugh. I trotted over to you guys to get a better info on what was going on. As soon as I got there you and Yoruichi flash stepped at an incredible speed. I followed you guys keep up with your speed easily. You shooed me away but I was persistent on staying with you. You eventually gave up and continued to follow her trying to tag her. At first I didn't realize it was a game but I played along anyways. I imitated your movements and tried to tag her as well. Eventually when you missed I sprung into action mocking you but when she dodged me I flashed stepped behind her with more speed than she had used and tagged her on the back. The game suddenly came to a halt and you both just stared at me. She praised me then u stormed off for unknown reasons. I followed you back home but you just ignored me. This continued for days and I felt alone for a long time. One day as I was on a walk you ushered me to you and Yoruichi but I ignored you and continued to walk. That same night I wondered into your room and you were working. I asked you

"What are you doing?"

You waved you hand meaning to leave you alone but I pressed on finally you asked

"If I draw you something will you go?" I nodded my head in reply. Then you began to draw a bunny.

[Note: Back to the present]

Kokoro: And the rest well you know.

Byakuya: I remember that day

Kokoro: I also remember Hisana and Rukia and Even when Ginrei asked me to marry you

Byakuya: What?

Kokoro: Didn't he tell you? When I was about 16 he asked me if I wanted to be your bride

Byakuya: By the way the things turned out you said no

Kokoro: Yeah… Want to hear the story?

Byakuya: Sure I don't have any work to do

[Again the following is in the past]

Well it was exactly the day I turned 16 and Ginrei took me on a walk just like we had always done. It was just like a normal day but just as we passed you with some servants Ginrei put his hand on my shoulder.

"How would you like to marry my grandson?"

I looked at him with baffled eyes but he just smiled. I couldn't find the words to say. I have never thought out us in that way before. It's true I had feelings for you but I was just in a brother sister way. I knew we could be nothing more at the time. Besides I had this gut feeling like you were about to find the one who will cherish you the most. Therefore my answer was no. Ginrei looked disappointed in me but I assured him even though that I won't take the family nor marry you I will still be here as a part of the family for the rest of my life. Sure enough years pasted and you met Hisana then past away. Then I also spent my time traveling the districts for a month then returned. By the time I had returned you had already found Rukia and Ginrei was gone. I stayed with you for a while but you had changed and Rukia was uncomfortable with me there so I spent most of my time traveling back and forth. Then..

[Back to Present]

Kokoro: Urgh!

I dropped to my knees and cradled my head. It was like something was forcing me not to get even close to remember everything at once. My head was throbbing in so much pain that I can't even describe how much it hurts in words. But through all the pain was a faint picture of a man smiling.

Byakuya: Kokoro? Are you feeling unwell?

Kokoro: Does it look like I'm OK!

Byakuya: Don't address the head of the Kuchiki family like that!

Kokoro: What does it matter to me I'm not a Kuchiki!

He stiffened and I immediately felt guilty but before I could apologize he waved his hand and spoke.

Byakuya: Would you like to adopt it?


	9. Chapter 8 The Pink Haired Girl Attacks

Chapter 8: The Pink Haired Girl Attacks

Kokoro: My answer stays the same as it did back then

Byakuya: What is your reason behind it? With the Kuchiki name it will be easier to live life.

Kokoro: It's the only clue I have to finding out who I really am. I mean there has to be someone who will recognize my name and maybe then knew my parents.

Byakuya: Kokoro…. You have a brother.

Kokoro: You know him? Who is he?

Byakuya: I don't know the answer to that but when you were young you often had nightmares and when I went to stop you from screaming you always whispered "Brother"

Kokoro: I see…..

Byakuya: Well I suggest you find out who you were as an adult. That should be easy.

Kokoro: How so?

Byakuya: You were quite infamous around the Soul Society.

Kokoro: Really? Hmm this should be a lot easier then. Well I'm going to wander around for a bit.

Byakuya: Don't destroy anything. And watch out for a pink haired girl.

Kokoro: Why exactly should I do that?

Byakuya: She bring trouble where ever she goes.

Even though he had that stoned face of his I could see a little worry in them [and I'm talking microscopic]. Before he took off I wrapped my arm around his chest and gave him a hug.

Kokoro: Thanks for everything.

And with that I set off over the gate [too lazy to go through the door] and continue down the road. As I walk blindly, which was becoming a habit of mine, and thought what could he possibly mean by watch out for a pink haired girl. I mean honestly how much trouble she can be. Then as I was walking my answer had appeared before my very eyes.

There she was skipping and smiling with the biggest smile I have seen. At first I considered just turning around and walking the other way but I thought "What the hell, Won't do any harm meeting her."

?: Kokoro! Long time no see

Kokoro: Yeah… Well about that

?: Kenny has been waiting for your return come on

Kokoro: Kenny? Listen I don't remember a lot of things so…

There was no hope getting through to her she was already dragging me off down the road. Man for such a small child to be so strong was astonishing.

Kokoro: Hey! Where are you taking me?

?: To Kenny of course. He has been waiting for a rematch for 3 years now. Boy is he going to be glad that I brought you.

That was the last straw. I stopped dead in my tracks and yanked my arm from her grip.

Kokoro: I will not fight anyone.

?: You'll have to explain that to Kenny.

Kokoro: And just where is this Kenny fellow? I would like to give him a little piece of my mind

?: Right behind you.

Kenny: Long time no see Kokoro. Good work Yachiru

Yachiru: Thanks Kenny

Kokoro: So you're Kenny

Kenny: Actually it's Kenpachi Zaraki

Kokoro: Kenpachi huh…

This man wanted to fight me?


	10. Chapter 9 Kenpachi and Kokoro

Chapter 9: Kenpachi and Kokoro

Kokoro: Look I don't plan to fight you. Hell I barely know you!

Kenpachi: Still on this huh? Look you can't beat me then not give me a rematch

Kokoro: What do you mean! I've never met you!

Kenpachi: Of course you met me. We come from the same district after all….

He knew something about me? I wonder if he could tell me about my parents and family.

Kokoro: What district am I from?

Kenpachi: You don't remember?

Kokoro: No I can't remember most of my life only pieces

Kenpachi: You remember how to fight?

Kokoro: You're not getting a rematch

Kenpachi: Come on

Kokoro: No. Now tell me what you know about me

Kenpachi: All I know is that your parents are dead, your brother is missing, and you're from the 80th district.

Kokoro: My parents are dead…

Kenpachi: Yeah that's all I know about them though… you refused to talk about them

Kokoro: Ok thanks anyway.

Kenpachi: Now about that fight…

Kokoro: You're not getting it

Kenpachi: Looks like I'm going to have to make you fight me

Kokoro: Now wait a minute.

Obviously this guy loves fighting. But why is he so persistent with me? Well whatever the reason we he is attacking me now. Sure I remember my zanpakuto and how to fight with it but something deep down is telling me not to fight. What could it be?

Kenpachi: Come on Kokoro! I'm not going easy on you!

Kokoro: I told you I'm not gunna fight you!

Kenpachi: You will fight or die

Kokoro: Kill me then.

Kenpachi: Fight!

Kokoro: No.

He sheathed his sword and backed down. Had I'd finally gotten through to him? Or was he planning something bigger?

Kenpachi: Fine.

Yachiru: Man Kenny, you went too far this time. Now Koko is mad!

Kokoro: Koko?

Yachiru: Hehe that you're nickname

Kokoro: I see….

Kenpachi: Don't think we are done you still owe me a rematch

Kokoro: I told you before only one fight per person!

I had not spoken those words on purpose they just slipped out. When had I said that…. Was it from my past? Could I be remembering something?

Kenpachi: God even when you forget everything you still are the same

Kokoro: Haha I guess so

Kenpachi What rule was that….. Ah rule number 3

Kokoro: Rules?

Kenpachi: Wow you even forgot you own rules.

Kokoro: I have my own set of rules

Kenpachi: Yeah you called them your 10 ways to live

Kokoro: 10 ways to live…. Could you tell me them

Kenpachi: I only remember that one rule

Kokoro: Just great!

Yachiru: When you're meeting the captains I'm sure that they will tell you them

Kokoro: And so the hunt begins.


	11. Chapter 10 The 10th rule

Chapter 10: The 10th rule

After a short goodbye with Kenpachi and Yachiru I made my way back to Byakuya's mansion. I crept around quietly to avoid interrupting him if he happened to be working on something. On my way to my room I crashed into something… or someone! I quickly bow my head in apology.

Kokoro: I'm Sorry.

?: Kokoro? Wow, long time no see!

I raise my head to see a shinigami standing over me. He had bright red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail with his hair spiked behind. On his forehead was a wrap with some sort of black tattoo peaking from underneath.

Kokoro: I'm sorry do I know you….

Man I am getting tired of this shit.

?: It's me Renji. You know Byakuya's lieutenant.

Kokoro: look I'm sorry but I am going through a lot of stuff I don't remember anything.

Renji: You don't remember anything?

Kokoro: That is what I just said.

Renji: Interesting.

Kokoro: More like annoying. Hey do you know anything about my 10 ways to live?

Renji: Your rules. Sorry I only remember number 10.

Kokoro: would you mind telling me it please.

Renji: It was "Never forget where you came from."

Kokoro: Well that rule went down the drain

Renji: I wouldn't say that.

Kokoro: Why?

Renji: Even if you forget about you're past it never really disappears, it sticks with you and molded the person who you are. Even if you think forgot where you came from, You never really forget it more like it is hidden.

Kokoro: And where did you get that from, some ancient scroll?

Renji: No, you.

Kokoro: Really? Man, I must have been a know it all.

Renji: Yeah you were but it was just who you were.

A smile crept onto his face. He seemed to be a really nice guy despite his rugged appearance.

Kokoro: Do you know where Byakuya is?

Renji: He went out.

Kokoro: Damn, Oh well thanks Renji I'm gunna go for a walk.

Renji: Good luck regaining your memory.

Kokoro: Thanks.

I turned around and walked out of the mansion. Well that was a trip well spent, now to just find 8 more rules. I made my way into a forest just as the sun had set into the west. I considered walking back but something pressed my forward. Almost, like I was being sucked in. I began to break into a run, changing my route randomly. I kept running till I came to a huge tree. Had this tree called me here? I slowly approach it cautiously making my way toward the trunk. I ran my fingers along the bark to find some distortion of some sorts near the center. By now it was too dark to read with the little moonlight the tree had not covered. I began to squint but it was no use. I ran my fingers over it slower to try to figure out what it was. I made out the Letters K. E.N.S.E.I. Who was Kensei? Below the name more markings but I couldn't interpret it. I crept away from the trunk only to trip on a root and fall flat on my face. I turn over onto my back and stare at the leaves. My eyelids slowly begin to close.

Kokoro: I don't remember being this tired… Maybe I should get back before….

I had fallen to sleep in an instant. Slowly slipping into a dream. Next thing I know I was being shaken gently.

Byakuya: Kokoro, wake up!

Kokoro: What's going on?

Byakuya: You had fallen asleep in this forest.

Kokoro: And? You NEVER go looking for me.

Byakuya: Normally you would be right, but there was a scream and an abnormal spiritual pressure coming from here. I just happened to stumble across you.

Kokoro: What was it?

Byakuya: I don't know but whatever it is…. It's dangerous.


	12. Chapter 11 Yamamoto and the Human World

Chapter 11: Yamamoto and The Human World

Kokoro: Do you think it got far?

Byakuya: Judging by how I can't sense its spiritual pressure it is long gone.

Kokoro: Damn… Should we go looking for it?

Byakuya: No. That would be pointless and waste of time.

Kokoro: So we wait for it to come again?

Byakuya: Yes.

Kokoro: Now we go back to your house right?

He did not answer but just by walking away he was silently saying yes. We walk through the forest without a word. This wasn't unusual, but it began to where I this feeling we were being cornered. I stop dead in my track. For I knew, we were trapped. Byakuya stopped not too soon after me and put his hand on his sheath.

Kokoro: What's going on?

Byakuya: I don't know

?: Kokoro come with us.

Kokoro: Me? What for?

?: Come with us to Yamamoto.

Byakuya: Yamamoto?

Kokoro: Why does he need me?

?: Come now.

Kokoro: Now you're just sounding like a broken record! Why do I need to go?

There was no reply after that. Next thing I know I'm in a chair in a big room.

Kokoro: How the hell did I end up here?

?: I had some of my men bring you here

Kokoro: Then you must be Yamamoto.

He was an elderly gentleman with a long white beard. He wasn't frail, but far from it. He was ripped and toned. Even though he had on hid robes and haori you could see the muscles.

Yamamoto: That's correct. Kokoro, why were you in the human world for so long?

Kokoro: You _kidnap _me just to ask me that?

Yamamoto: It is against the rules to remain in the human world for along as you did.

Kokoro: Why?

Yamamoto: It's called living a second life.

Kokoro: Well I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to.

Yamamoto: Why not?

Kokoro: 'Cause I can't remember anything!

Yamamoto: Your memory is gone?

Kokoro: Yes…

Yamamoto: I see.

Kokoro: What should I do.

Yamamoto: Well we need to find out what happened to you.

Kokoro: So you're saying I should go back to the human world?

Yamamoto: That would be the best solution.

Kokoro: Ok… but what about that rule.

Yamamoto: If it's to revive my protégée's memory it can be an exception.

Kokoro: Protégée? Me?

Yamamoto: I guess you wouldn't remember that of all things.

Kokoro: So I was your protégée…

Yamamoto: You were one of few who had shown much promise.

Kokoro: Thank you, Do you know what my 10 ways to live are?

Yamamoto: I never really paid any attention to them.

Kokoro: I see. Well I guess I should be going.

I rose from my chair and bowed respectfully at him.

Yamamoto: Yes, the portal won't stay open forever.

Kokoro: Portal?

Yamamoto: Yes to the human world.

Kokoro: Now?

Yamamoto: Yes.

Kokoro: What?


	13. Chapter 12 Back to Karakura

Chapter 12: Back to Karakura

Yamamoto: The portal leads to District 3600

Kokoro: And that would be?

Yamamoto: Off you go.

Kokoro: But wait-

Too late. He pushed me through the portal and I was falling through empty space. I wailed my arms wildly trying to get myself up right but I failed to work and I landed on my face on concrete. It hurt like hell.

Kokoro: Ouch! Damn it Yamamoto couldn't you let me _walk_ through!

I rise to my feet and look around. I've been here before… could it be a memory? I do a 180 and see Urahara's shop.

Kokoro: Karakura? I'm back here! Damn it. I thought I was remembering something.

I walk down the path to the shop to see Urahara sitting on the porch.

Kokoro: Urahara!

Urahara: Oh Kokoro, back so soon?

Kokoro: Well, Yamamoto kinda pushed me through the portal so..

Urahara: That must have been fun.

Kokoro: Not really, considering I landed on my face.

Urahara: My my, aren't you uncoordinated

Kokoro: Shut it. Hey can you help me with something?

Urahara: Sure.

So after explaining my whole situation to him involving Yamamoto and Byakuya; He said nothing.

Kokoro: So you have any idea how I should figure out why I was here.

Urahara: Nope.

Kokoro: That's helpful.

Urahara: Haha but if you want o do some work while you figure out things…

Kokoro: Work? Uh sure what kind of work?

Urahara: how about helping out with hallow control?

Kokoro: You get a lot of hallows in this area?

Urahara: Not much but time after time they come through.

Kokoro: Sure I'll help…

Urahara: Great then you should go meet with Ichigo?

Kokoro: Ichigo?

Urahara: Oh you can't miss him he has bleached hair.

Kokoro: Bleached hair….

Urahara: Yup. Oh you should probably meet him at his school.

Kokoro: Ok… wait what? You want me to go to school?

Urahara: Well that would be the best way to fit in…

Kokoro: I'm not a high schooler

Urahara:With you height….

Kokoro: Not another word.

Yes that was me the always short for her age girl. I hate it when people mentioned my height! Height is not everything you know! I let out a sigh and continue with our conversation.

Kokoro: So I have to enroll at a highschool and find Ichigo….

Urahara: Yupp

Kokoro: You make it sound so easy.

Urahara: You really can't miss him!

Kokoro: Yeah yeah, but how should I enroll at the school.

Urahara: Well I kind of, already, took care of that…..

Kokoro: You planned this from the beginng?

Urahara: Hehe

Kokoro: You are a devious man indeed.

Urahara: Why thank you ^^

Kokoro: That wasn't a compliment

Urahara: You uniform is inside the house. Jinta come show our guest to her room.

Kokoro: No, I can't impose on you. You've done so much already.

A little boy with pinkish red hair appeared in a door way. He had an angry expression and clearly didn't like me.

Jinta: Another freeloader! Great just what we need another bum, not to mention a short hag.

I snap. I grab him by the shirt and held him in the air, yes I was short but I was bigger and stronger than him.

Kokoro: I don't think you heard me right, I don't want to impose!

Jinta: Let go of me you hag.

Kokoro: Try calling me that one more time and you will be 20 ft under.

Jinta: What can you do!

Kokoro: Urahara: May I?

Urahara: Now now, Kokoro don't do anything too bad.

Kokoro: I won't

I focus my attention back to the brat and simply drop him back to the ground. He curses and begins to speak but I had already pulled my blade out and cut just the very tip of his hair. He was caught off guard and just stood there and gaped at my sword still close to his face in a dangerous range.

Kokoro: Now I think its time you showed me to my room.

Urahara: So you are staying?

Kokoro: I think I will have some fun at this house

I sheath my sword and turned to do a polite bow for Urahara.

Kokoro: Please take care of me

And so I waste my night away within my new temporary home only for the morning to come faster. The next day I would face the toughest challenge yet, High School!


End file.
